


Argentina

by unusual_cliche



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Maybe Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusual_cliche/pseuds/unusual_cliche
Summary: Robin had a lot to think about in her trip to Argentina...“Stop it, Scherbatzky! You’re a strong, independent woman who’s gonna travel the world as a baddass TV reporter, you don’t do needy.”





	Argentina

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered about the trip to Argentina. This is either a character study or a drabble, depending on how you want to look at it.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

It wasn’t something Robin did very often. If she was being honest with herself, the last time she cried in such a desperate way was when she was still a little girl, and heard her mother say she was leaving with Katie.

She sighed, letting her hands fall from her face. No reason to hide it, anyway. Right now, in the safety of her darkened room, there was no one to see her like this. She should be happy, she knew, but after all the wine she’d been drinking she couldn’t help but feel lonely. _So lonely_.

“Stupid wine,” she thought, trying to ignore the fresh tears that ran down her face.

It wasn’t even about Ted anymore. Yes, she’d come to love him very much during their relationship, but in these last couple of weeks she was able to realize that it had transformed into a different kind of love, a brotherly kind, even. No, she was crying because she missed them, her little family. She’d have to thank Ted for letting her become a part of this later, when the awkward – we just broke up but still hang out – phase is finally over. Because it _has_ to end eventually, right?

 She turned in bed and tried to get her fears out of her head. It hadn’t been the first time it had crossed her mind after the break up. Even though they ended it in very good terms, she still knew that they wouldn’t be able to be as close as before, not right away. They really needed that distance. And the gang, the closest thing she ever had to a family, was his first. So, what happened if they never got over it? Then she might just lose them too.

“Stop it, Scherbatzky! You’re a strong, independent woman who’s gonna travel the world as a baddass TV reporter, you don’t do needy.” The rational, sober part of her brain argued.

For a moment, Robin thought that’s exactly what Barney would say if he ever saw her like this. That made her smile.

“Okay, Robin, here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to close your eyes and finally get some sleep, so tomorrow you can wake up with a face that doesn’t resemble that of a zombie’s. Then you’re going out there to find something to do for the rest of this trip. And you’re going to have fun, lots of it.”

She didn’t come all the way to Argentina to stay locked up in a hotel room, after all.

_So she did. And when she got back, she couldn’t be more relieved to see that, even after those months away, she still had her support system there for her. It was the first time she understood the real meaning of the word_ family.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was written ages ago, but I do hope it follows canon.


End file.
